Talk:Jadesprite
Jadesprite Logo? So I made this as a possible logo for Jadesprite. Right now we're just using "JS" for Pesterlogs and we have nothing for the infobox. Obviously this isn't an official logo or anything, but I think it'd be good for the time being. Thoughts? (By the way, it'll need to be set to 22px if we use it for Pesterlogs. Like this: ) - Jumpjet2k 16:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, this is good. ~Octachor n 22:31, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's a great temporary logo :) 19:45, February 13, 2011 (UTC)S.T. Intro/First links I think we should remove the "Introduction Page/First Appearance" links because they belong to the "original" Jade. Or at least redirect them to her first appearance as Jadesprite. - Nikoa January 23, 2011 Moving this article Especially since this is who Jade becomes for her god tier, I feel like this article should be merged with the main article.Loverdesang 21:48, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :I vote it stays here. Jade's page is big and ugly enough as it is. But I see your point.BitterLime 22:58, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :I know this is a dead discussion but due to the lack of... well... any discussion at all, and also the fact that years later Jadesprite remains a separate page it is kinda obvious how the community thinks about this. But I think it is worth stating for the record that while Jadesprite was part of Jade that became independent and later merged back into her that she was an independent entity for a period of time and as seen with other cases (like the B2 sprites) it it clear that we have decided such individuals get their own pages for the period of time they exist. - The Light6 (talk) 02:09, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Considering what I believe are currently ongoing hints that Jadesprite may have met Calliope while she was dead, she still has relevance as a separate entity. -- 02:19, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::That's actually why I was on Jadesprite's talk page in the first place. I was going to bring that up but then I ran out of time due to IRL stuff. But yeah, latest developments indicate that Dream Jade was friends with Calliope (though given that Calliope doesn't know Jade it is either future Calliope or alternate Calliope). Of course it isn't confirmed yet, but should it be confirmed (which it likely will be) this article might need a bit of work, so yeah perhaps the article might need a bit of work before it happens so that the Calliope stuff can be cleanly added (I'll probably do stuff but yeah just saying this article priority might be a bit higher than usual at the moment). - The Light6 (talk) 08:04, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Karkat's... Does anyone have any idea as to why Karkat has...less than appropriate thoughts about Jade and Jadesprite? He visualizes something that clearly did not happen, and more than one Freudian slip occurs from him in Nothing really happened, what's his deal? S.P. Sour (talk) 23:40, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :He's :: :-The Light6 (talk) 23:45, March 2, 2014 (UTC)